The Smash 4
by Cyraz Jackson
Summary: Cyraz and his three friends have been sucked into Super Smash Brothers for the Wii U. One problem. They've been split up in pairs of two. Another problem. Cyraz has made Samus his favorite of all the characters in the game (And also has romantic feelings for her, so awkward). Now he has to pick one of two decisions, find a way home and leave the Smash Tournament, or stay and fight.


**Ok, so this is going to be fun writing. Go crazy on the reviews. Please do. My friends and I made this story up when we were playing Super Smash Bros. for the Wii U one day.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Super Smash Brothers or Nintendo. Only my story. And if I did own Nintendo. Fire Emblem: Awakening would have a second game.**

**BOOM! **The sound of a grenade exploding, hitting the blue platform. My back hit the floor as I was pushed back by the recoil of the blast.

"Cyraz!"

"Huh?" I looked at the source of the voice and it was one of my closest friends, Jet. He had spiky, black hair, dark-brown eyes, average build, for some reason he was wearing a blue ninja outfit and a ninja headband with the Smash Bros. symbol on it. But I can't worry about his looks right now. Jet's getting closer to the edge of the stage! But what scares me, is what who was about to push him off, she wore a blue skin-tight suit, had blond hair pulled into a ponytail.

Zero. Suit. Samus.

'What's going on?!' I yelled in my mind as I got up and swiped the dirt off my red suit with my leather-gloved left hand and brought up my right arm. Which was replaced by an arm cannon.

"Help!" Jet cried holding his sword up, trying to defend himself from certain death. Samus was getting closer to him, with a look of killing intent

I ran up behind Samus, my arm cannon's nozzle starting to flame up. Then, I punched her with my arm cannon hard as I could, sending her off the stage in the blink of an eye.

**CRASH! **and the word **GAME** can be heard after Samus flew off the stage.

I held out a hand to Jet, he grabbed it and I helped him stand up. "Thanks Cy! I don't know what I could have down over there by myself…I mean, yeah give me a sword and I'll know how to use it, but up against _the _Zero Suit Samus! That's just crazy!"

I crossed my arms, "I know…what is going on here? But that should be the least of our worries, where is JD and Jenny?!" I asked myself. "And…how will we get home?"

"I wish I knew…but you know always know something! There has to be something for us that can get us out of this place!" Jet said looking around the two of us. "This looks like the exact same stage as Final Destination in the newest installation of Super Smash Bros.!"

"Well yeah I know that. But-hey look!" I said looking behind me, pointing my arm cannon at a door at the other side of the platform of Final Destination.

Jet ran over to the door and opened it, revealing a great white light showing nothing but the light itself. "Think we should go through, Cy?" Jet turned his head to me as I walked up behind him.

I put an arm through the doorway and I felt something tug at my arm. Luckily it was weak and I pulled my arm back. "If it gets us the answers we need, then yes."

"Alright!" Jet, literally, jumped through the door with excitement and I just walked through it like a normal man without problems.

After we went through the door/portal we saw, what I believe no one else can see. Every. Damn. Character in the new installation of Super Smash Brothers was right here! In what seems to be the lounge, waiting room, and spectator room. The place looked like it was from a rich palace or something like that.

"There you are." An adult female voice said behind Jet and me.

I looked behind me, alarmed and I saw Samus, in a hoodie and jogging pants. I was kinda confused. But that was the least of my worries because my eye level, was clearly looking at one of her…assets…well crap. I blushes lightly and looked directly up into her eyes. "What do you want?!" I said a bit too hostile.

Samus laughed slightly. "You're strength and courage are quite…appealing to the rest of the characters I must say."

Jet slowly backed away and when he was far enough from me, he ran. And I didn't notice it.

"I don't need your compliments!" I said, a bit like a shout. Then I sighed and said with a softened tone, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to say it like that. But tell me what's going on, either that or this is a dream."

The blonde bounty huntress put up a face with a smile and amusement and she bent down to my height and kissed me on the cheek, making my blush turn my face red as a tomato. "There. Is that real enough for you?"

My face got hotter the more I looked at Samus. So, I turned around and walked away and all I heard was people's laughter as I left the scene. I've never been so embarrassed in my life…well…mostly because I never met a hot, badass chick.

**So…yeah…that's it the FIRST chapter of many.**


End file.
